Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of location based services and technologies for providing mapping data that is presented to users by a mapping on mobile devices (e.g., data that is presented on maps and cognitive maps which may be displayed on a user's wireless or cellular device). However, indoor mapping has received little or no attention, in large part, because of the difficulty in coordinating and tracking the location of these mobile devices.
Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for customizing map presentations (e.g., cognitive maps) to display, highlight, or otherwise indicate to a user information identifying connectivity between, and availability of access to, various areas of a premises, such as a building.